


21. Christmas Present

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	21. Christmas Present

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): Christmas present  
 **players only. current. takes place in London.**

It's a little later than Sam intended by the time he finally strolls into the bar. He'd called Ryan to tell him to go ahead and eat something about an hour ago and managed to snag a burger on his way back. The bar's full, loud and noisy at this time of day, businessmen in their suits looking for someone to help them shake off the day's stresses. There are several scenes already going on and normally Sam would be all for watching but these days, it's strange, he's pretty much only got eyes for Ryan.

Ryan has already respectfully turned down two offers to scene in the two crowd-packed hours he's been waiting. He's curious at Sam's instruction that he _not_ go up to their room, but instead wait in the bar. Curious, and excited. Any time Sam plans something, it always turns out well for Ryan, so he figures he can't go wrong. He sees his lover making his way through the bar, and stands up to wave with a big smile.

Sam waves back and makes a beeline through the crowd to Ryan. "Hey." His grin wide and easy as he leans in and kisses him. "You look happy. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I did. I went to the Royal College of Music," Ryan answers, taking Sam's hands in his. "Have you been? It's in this amazing Gothic palace, and they've got a museum full of musical instruments there," he says, giving Sam another kiss. "Really cool."

"No, I haven't," Sam shakes his head. He's more into history than music but with Ryan to show him around... "You'll have to take me sometime." He smiles, rubbing his thumbs over Ryan's knuckles. "You ate?"

"Yes. I am all ready for you." Ryan gives Sam a quizzical smile; is he ever truly ready for him? "I think."

Sam laughs. "It's not that big a deal," he says with a light shrug. "I just wanted to surprise you." Motioning towards the lifts.

"I love it when you do that." Ryan swings hands with Sam, feeling giddy as a little kid on his birthday. "But tell me a little about your day first. Good, frustrating, dull?"

"All of the above?" Sam chuckles. "The meeting went well. I'm waiting to see some rewrites on the script but if they can figure out when exactly they'd be shooting, I'll probably sign on, and the interviews were the same old, although there was a proposition I had to wiggle my way out of."

"Oh?" Ryan raises an eyebrow and pushes the up button for the lift. "Do tell."

"Blonde chick for some local just outside London. She kept asking questions about whether there's a girlfriend and what my idea of a perfect date is and I gave her the usual answers but then halfway through the interview, she's running her foot up the inside of my leg..."

"I'll kill her," Ryan declares with a laugh. "Cheeky bitch. That's so unprofessional." He slips his arms around Sam's waist. "I'm kind of amazed it doesn't happen more often, though."

"Oh, it does," Sam grins, eyes sparkling, leaning into Ryan. "But usually I don't have my boyfriend to get home to."

"Uh-huh, so you usually say yes. I get it." Ryan tries to frown, but just can't manage it. He leans in and sucks Sam's bottom lip into his mouth before muttering, "And you call me a slut."

"You are. You're my slut," Sam teases back, freezing for a moment as he realizes what he's said.

Ryan tenses, watch Sam carefully. "I am," he agrees softly, and brushes his hand over Sam's cheek. "You going to be okay with that?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam says finally. "It's just." Shit. He doesn't know how to explain it. Decides against trying. "This is all just new to me," he says instead.

"I know," Ryan whispers. "But... you're safe with me," he says after a moment. "I'm trying not to push you." He hopes he's succeeding, but sometimes he wonders.

"I know and you're not," Sam assure Ryan, pressing closer. "This is all me and my shit and I just need to work through it."

"It's our shit," Ryan points out, a small grin tugging at his lips. The lift doors slide open and he gently pulls Sam inside. "I mean, that's kind of the point here: you're not alone."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam admits with a rather sheepish smile, ducking his head a little. "I haven't really thought about it that way."

"You can start. When you're ready," murmurs Ryan. He grazes his lips over Sam's, the barest satisfaction of a touch. Then goes back for more, angling his head to kiss Sam deeply.

Sam groans into the kiss, everything else pushed aside as he loses himself in Ryan's mouth until the lift opens at their floor. "Hold on," he says, taking Ryan's hand as they step off. "Close your eyes."

Ryan smiles and obediently shuts his eyes, following Sam.

"Good. Just remember - no peeking." Sam grins, leading Ryan down the hall and into their room. He places him right where he wants him, dead center of the room, facing the one wall then steps to the side, eyes on Ryan's face. "Okay, you can look now."

The first thing Ryan sees when he opens his eyes is the massive St. Andrew's cross dominating the wall in front of him -- tall and dark, a sculpture in cherry wood. An instant later he realizes the main room has been all but cleared of other furniture, one large overstuffed armchair the only thing remaining. "Oh god," he whispers. He'd been hoping an encounter with Sam's new belt would be his surprise. But this is beyond his expectations, the time and care Sam has obviously already put into this scene.

Sam's grin widens at Ryan's reaction. "I wanted them to set up in here so we'd have our own bed when we wanted it." Or at least the bed they've gotten used to.

Ryan is already spike-hard behind his zipper, and he gives a breathless nod. "Good idea," he says weakly. He turns to Sam and lays a hand on Sam's waist, on that belt, wide black leather. "May I, Sir?"

Sam nods.

With great care Ryan unbuckles Sam's belt, his fingers lingering reverently over the leather as he slowly pulls it from the beltloops. He doubles it in his hand, folds it again, then presents it to Sam with his head bowed. His heart racing.

"Good boy. Now get undressed," Sam orders, the belt fitting perfectly in his hand, his cock already throbbing with the knowledge of what's coming.

Ryan nods and peels out of his coat. He folds his shirts once he takes them off, leaving them in a neat pile on the floor before sitting down to unlace his boots. Moving precisely, trying to order his whirling mind. At last he stands completely nude in front of Sam, shivering a little with anticipation and a flush of cold.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Sam murmurs, smiling, his eyes gone darker with arousal. He wraps his hand around Ryan's cock and strokes, slowly, thumb rubbing over the head.

A soft moan, and Ryan's eyes slip shut again. Everything narrows to the pull of Sam's hand, gentle demand. He bites down on his bottom lip, sparks flying through him at the electric touch.

Sam leans in, getting his mouth around Ryan's left nipple, and _sucks_. Matching his rhythm to the strokes of his hand.

Ryan cries out, his hands flying to Sam's shoulders. His digs his fingers in and struggles to hold still, gasping.

Smiling against skin, Sam moves from one nipple to the other, licking and sucking and finally biting, his hand never once faltering on Ryan's cock.

"Sir!" Ryan's already teetering on the edge, clutching wildly at his self-control. Sam is lighting him up. "Please, Sir, I'm going to come!"

Sam draws back, grinning, his hand stilling on Ryan's cock before releasing it. "No, you're not," he says firmly. "Not yet." He kisses Ryan, tongue dipping into his mouth then pulls back again. "Go stand against the cross, back to the room."

 _Oh fuck._ Ryan sucks in a desperate breath, letting go of Sam. He stumbles just a little as he crosses the room. He rubs his hands lovingly over the smooth wood of the cross, taking in the tactile pleasure for a second before he gets in position, bracing himself against the beams.

Cuffing Ryan's wrists and ankles to the frame, Sam steps back, taking a moment to just drink in the sight. He still has the belt in hand but he has one more thing he wants to make the scene complete and for that he goes to the cabinets where there's a inflatable vibrating plug put in stock especially for this scene.

Ryan can hear Sam getting something and he's dying to look, but doesn't let himself. He's breathing hard already, excitement rocketing through him with every pulse. He's praying for a cock ring.

Sam rubs a light layer of lube over the black rubber then presses the tip between Ryan's cheeks, letting him feel what he's going to be getting.

"Shit." Ryan gasps the word, even as he automatically pushes his hips back for more. He is so fucked. "Sir," he manages, licking his lips, "are you _trying_ to make me come without permission?" Although Sam's never actually ordered Ryan to wait for permission; it's a stringency that Ryan's put on himself from the beginning. One he's comfortable with... usually.

"No." Sam grins, pushing the plug into Ryan's ass, slowly but surely, until it's firmly seated. "Not on purpose. I'm more interested in testing your self-control - and how badly you want this belt."

"You know I want it," Ryan says, moaning a little. The plug is smaller than he'd expected and he's almost disappointed. "Please, Sir, I want you to beat me. Beat me and then fuck me. Hurt me."

"And I want you to earn it," Sam says, picking up the pump in one hand, giving it a full squeeze.

"Fuck!" Ryan clutches hard at the cross. _That_ was a shock, and kicked his heart right into overdrive. He groans. "Please, Sir," he whispers, already rocking his hips slightly.

Sam doesn't answer. Simply gives the pump another three squeezes in rapid succession.

Ryan's eyes fly wide open. Fuck, the thing is _huge_. He goes rigid, trying to relax and accommodate the plug. It's slow going, so tight his teeth clench against a string of vicious curses.

"Can you take more?" Sam asks, knowing the plug's still not fully inflated. "Be honest."

"...Yes," Ryan gasps after a moment. "Now."

Fuck. Already so hard he's aching, Sam gives the pump a final few squeezes, making sure the plug's as big as it gets.

Christ, Ryan's full. He drops his head forward, fighting to control his breathing as his body slowly adapts. He knows the plug is smaller than Sam's fist. But it's been a long time since he's taken a fist, too. He eases back from the edge, precome beading on his cock.

"Tell me when you're ready," Sam says, dropping the pump and running his fingers over the base of the plug. "This is a two-part test."

 _Ready?_ Ryan's got no idea, but he can't wait. "I'm ready," he nods.

"Good." Sam grins, picking up the controller. "You've got 2 minutes on the clock," he tells Ryan, setting his watch. "You make it and you get the belt. You don't and you get a couple hours of this with me sitting in that nice comfy chair over there."

"Yes, Sir." Ryan swallows hard and squeezes around the plug. _Don't do that, don't do that!_ he warns himself. He knows there's more coming.

Grin widening, Sam turns on the controller, setting it immediately at half-speed for the first minute and pressing the button for the stopwatch.

"Fuck!" Ryan shouts. The vibrations skitter up his spine like lightning. The pressure against his prostate is nearly too much and he jerks forward, his cock leaking. He lets out a long moan.

"I thought you'd like that," Sam says with a soft chuckle, shifting so he can get a better look at Ryan's face. Aching, he drops a hand to his crotch, stroking himself through his jeans.

Like it, fuck. Ryan's eyes are rolling back in his head. He clutches the plug tightly and shivers with the force of it, barely remembering to hold back in time. Grinding his teeth, he clamps down on his orgasm, pulling on his bonds.

Sam counts off the time in 15 second increments. "Here we go. Almost to a minute." _56, 57, 58, 59, 60._ He turns the controller to full speed, eyes glued to Ryan.

Ryan cries out, and nearly loses it all. He gasps for breath and pleasure damn near overwhelms him. One touch to his cock and he'd be done, he knows. He's right on the fucking edge and focuses everything he has on _not coming_ , the whole world a fucking blur around him.

Sam's cock jerks with Ryan's cry, precome making a damp spot on the front of his jeans. "Good boy," he breathes, licking his lips. "Hold on for me."

A minute has never lasted so fucking long. Ryan aches with the strain of holding back, lust knotted so tight in his gut that it actually hurts to breathe. "Sir," he whispers, and has to lick dry lips. "So close. Fuck, so close!"

"You're almost there," Sam tells him. Counting out loud this time. "55, 56, 57..." The moment he reaches sixty, the controller's shut off.

Ryan sags against the cross. The pressure is still there, the incredible fullness, but at least the godforsaken vibrations have stopped. He breathes hard, dizzy. "Thank you," he mutters, barely voicing the words.

Sam chuckles softly. "You're welcome." He leans in, kissing the side of Ryan's neck. "I'm glad you held on," he whispers, running the leather belt up between Ryan's legs until it reaches the base of the plug. Pressing it in deeper. "And you'll be glad you did too."

With a whimper Ryan jerks away. Overstimulated, but so fucking hot for this he feels like he's losing his mind. "Please."

Sam nods. He takes a step back, tightening his hold on the belt and brings the leather in across Ryan's cheeks, his breath catching hard at the stark line of red that rises on heretofore unmarked skin.

Ryan's breath bursts from him in a gasp, fire slicing across his skin. He fists his hands and lays flatter against the cross. Positioning himself for the next blow.

 _Beautiful._ Sam brings the belt in again, striking Ryan harder, this time raising a decent-sized welt.

A cry explodes off Ryan's lips; he bites it back a second too late, his jaw clenching. His entire body tightening, the plug seeming to throb inside him.

"You can scream all you want here," Sam reminds him, pulling back on the strength a bit and starting to lay into Ryan with one blow after another, overlapping them nicely on his ass.

At first Ryan's too stunned to do more than whimper, his body jerking with every blow. Then Sam hits the tipping point, streaking flame across his ass, and Ryan shouts. Tears well up, threatening to spill. He doesn't even notice.

Once again, that shout goes straight to Sam's cock. He pauses for a moment, pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch, damping down the sheer edge of arousal. And then he starts in on Ryan's shoulders, layering blows again.

Nearly every strike fetches a yell now. Ryan's losing his center, dizzy with pain. Heat rises to engulf him and slowly he quiets once more, too overwhelmed anymore to cry out. Drifting.

"Good boy," Sam says, delivering a final set of blows to shoulders and ass until both are a bright red, already promising bruises. He sets the belt down, turns the pressure valve down on the pump for the plug and eases it from Ryan's hole.

Ryan whimpers, rocking back to follow as Sam pulls the plug out. Muscles flexing against the cross, feeling suddenly so fucking empty.

"Shhh. I got you," Sam says, pressing close, rough fabric against welted skin. He slips a hand between them, working his cock free from his jeans and lines up, pushing in, deep as he can go, with the very first thrust. "Gonna fill you."

With a shout Ryan pushes back against him, yelping at the abrasions on his raw flesh. But he starts fucking himself on Sam's cock and his own neglected erection rears back to life, need pulsing through him deeper than before.

Sam reaches around, gripping Ryan's cock in his hand and strokes, hard and rough, abusing the rigid flesh as he pounds into his lover, no intention of holding out for long.

Ryan sobs out a breath, his defenses disintegrated. He's coming before he even realizes it, cock sliding in Sam's fingers. Tears slipping down his cheeks as he rocks against Sam, immense pleasure crashing through him.

Whether it's the sob or the clench of Ryan's body that pulls him over, Sam couldn't say. But it doesn't matter. He's coming right on Ryan's heels, spilling hotly into his lover, filling him as promised.

Ryan's flying, mindless with it. And Sam's possession is complete, every drop of come claiming Ryan as vividly as the marks on his back. He sags against the cross, leaning on Sam. Exhausted and feeling like the world's gone still in a moment.

Sam kisses Ryan's shoulder, the gentlest press of lips against hot skin. "Good boy," he whispers, smiling, waiting until the aftershock ripples through him before easing out slowly.

The sudden emptiness overwhelms everything else and Ryan whimpers, pressing his body back against Sam's before that contact, too, gets ripped away. "Sir," he whispers through a throat gone hoarse. Begging not to be left alone.

"Hold on. I'm just getting you off this thing," Sam says, making sure he's touching Ryan the whole time as he unfastens the cuffs on his ankles and then the ones on his wrists, getting him turned around and over to the bed. He tugs the covers back with one hand and then helps Ryan into bed, on his stomach, taking only the moment it takes to get rid of his clothes before joining him, a small bottle of water pulled from the ice bucket beside them and handed over once it's cracked open. "Drink. Little sips," Sam reminds him.

It burns but Ryan obeys, pushing muzzily up to his elbows to take a few sips. The stretch of abused skin across his shoulders makes him wince and he drops his head, pushing the bottle back. He just wants to curl up against Sam and sleep.

Sam smiles, recognizing the need. He puts the bottle back on the nightstand and turns the light down low in case Ryan decides he needs anything. Turns on his back, sliding one arm under Ryan, waiting for him to curl in.

Ryan sighs and lays his head on Sam's chest, stretching out to cover him. His back and ass are on a slow burn, dulled at the moment. He nuzzles his cheek against Sam's chest before settling again, relaxing. He's got everything he needs right here.  



End file.
